Nocturnes
by Doctor Grimm
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le fandom Harry Potter, écrits dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Tous les personnages, tous les genres et tous les couples peuvent apparaître ! Rating K pour le moment.
1. Petite Grenouille

**OS écrit pour la 25ème nuit du Fof.**

**Thème 2 : Invitation**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Personnages : Harry Potter , Draco Malfoy**

* * *

**Petite Grenouille**

* * *

Draco était têtu. Très têtu. Et là, en l'occurrence, il faisait parfaitement preuve de cet état de fait, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, un air rabougri-renfrogné sur le visage. Il avait aussi croisé puérilement les bras sur sa poitrine. Et il arborait une moue boudeuse, censée mettre son interlocuteur hors de lui.

Le problème, c'est qu'il était aussi (et uniquement) en bas de pyjama. Rose, le pyjama. Avec des licornes qui gambadaient dans tous les sens, laissant des trainées de paillettes scintillantes derrière elles. Et en plus, il venait de se lever. Alors là, pour la coupe de cheveux classe et sophistiquée, on pourrait repasser.

En somme, ce matin là, Draco Malfoy avait plus l'air d'un gamin gamin hyper mignon que d'un jeune Langue-de-Plomb actif et responsable.

Et Harry Potter, bien que légèrement agacé, était bien plus attendri qu'en colère.

Pas de bol. Quand il était en colère, Harry cédait beaucoup plus facilement à ses caprices. Aujourd'hui, il semblait d'humeur magnanime, et Draco le sentait _très mal_...

« Draco, c'est juste une invitation... »

« M'en fous, j'irai pas. »

Avant même d'avoir terminé d'articuler ce semblant de phrase, Draco était déjà mortifié. ''_M'en fous_'' ? Depuis quand parlait-il comme ça ? De manière si... tellement... _Potterienne? _

Mais il ne put pas pousser la réflexion plus loin, Harry poussant déjà un soupir agacé. Lui aussi commençait à s'impatienter. ''Tant mieux, pensa Draco, il sera plus facile de la pousser à bout.'' Mais le Potter ne se laissait pas amadouer si facilement. Non, non non … Il allait falloir jouer serré...

« Ecoute, Harry, on peut tout aussi bien aller les voir demain... Ou la semaine prochaine... _Ou dans quelques années... _Ils doivent déjà crouler sous les visites, alors une de plus une de moins... »

Le brun lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Tu ne m'as vraiment pas écouté, alors ? »

« J'avoue avoir un peu lâché à partir du 'Dray, Ron et Hermione nous ont invités...' Non pas que ce que tu racontais n'était pas interessant, hein, c'est juste que... Ben... Ça m'intéressait pas, quoi. »

Harry ferma très fort les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq. Avec un peu -_beaucoup-_ de chance, quand il les rouvrirait, cet égoïste congénital et atrocement énervant aurait disparu. Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop d'espoirs quand même.

On parlait de Drago Malfoy, après tout.

Draco, justement, sentant sa cause perdue, tenta de jouer le tout pour le tout, se leva et alla caler ses bras autour de son amant. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et de sa voix la plus chaude, murmura.

« Tu sais... Il y a toujours possibilité de s'occuper autrement... »

Il sentit Harry se tendre, et pendant une seconde, une ridicule seconde, il pensa avoir réussi. Puis il se rappela que son amant était Harry-tu-peux-plus-me-manipuler-je-te-connais-trop-bien-Potter, et il eut juste le temps de grogner avant d'être sèchement repoussé.

« Ecoute moi bien, Malfoy. Ron et Hermione nous invitent chez eux, aujourd'hui, à 11 heures, pour qu'on puisse rencontrer leur fille Rose, née la semaine dernière. Tu as vingts minutes pour te préparer, et je peux t'assurer que si tu n'as pas ton joli petit cul posé sur le siège de ma voiture dans le temps imparti, tu risques de dormir sur le canapé ce soir, ou toute la semaine, _ou peut être jusqu'à l'année prochaine..._ Compris ? »

Draco s'était déjà précipité à l'étage.

OoO

La maison de Ron et Hermione était remplie d'une dizaine de personnes qui discutaient toutes dans le salon. Toutes, sauf une. Ou peut être deux, là était justement la question.

Parce que Draco était introuvable.

Du genre, pas dans une seule des pièces de la maison, ni dans le jardin, ni dans le petit cabanon où on rangeait les balais, le même qu'au Terrier. Et Harry, qui le cherchait depuis plus d'une demi heure, commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à s'inquiéter. Et à s'énerver aussi. Si cet enfoiré s'était fait la belle sans le prévenir, il allait lui faire sa fête. Royalement.

Il débarqua pour la troisième fois dans le jardin, et résigné, s'approcha d'Hermione. C'était sa maison, après tout, et allez savoir pourquoi, elle semblait savoir tout ce qu'il s'y passait. Alors, si quelqu'un savait où était Draco …

« Dis, Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Désolé de te déranger, mais … Draco a disparu, je le cherche depuis une demi heure, alors je me demandais... »

Il fut interrompu par le petit sourire d'Hermione. Mi-attendri, mi-moqueur.

Là, ça devenait incompréhensible. Elle se moquait de lui, de Draco, de qui exactement ?

Le voyant dans l'expectative, elle lui tendit simplement un baby-phone.

« Va dans le fond du jardin et quand tu y seras, tourne le bouton du fond. »

Harry obéit. Une fois hors de portée d'oreille des invités, près du cabanon, il remonta le bouton du volume, se demandant tout de même pourquoi Hermione l'avait baissé à fond.

Au début, seuls des gazouillements de bébés s'élevèrent, plongeant Harry dans une totale incompréhension. Puis une voix connue, rendue un peu grésillante par l'appareil moldu, s'éleva.

« _Gouzi gouzi gouzi …_

_Et oui, c'est Tonton Draco, ça !_

_Et toi, t'es qui toi, petite grenouille? C'est la petite Rose de son tonton ! La toute mignonne petite Rose la plus choupinette du monde, c'est toi ! Mais oui mais oui !_

_Et tu sais quoi ? T'es tellement trop la plus choupinette du monde que même si tu as les cheveux roux de ton PAPA, ben tu seras quand même ma petite Rose préférée de ton tonton !_

_Voui voui voui ! Et d'ailleurs, ... »_

Harry éteint à nouveau le baby-phone, un fou rire le gagnant. Bon sang, Drago devait gagatiser devant cette gamine depuis au moins une heure !

Il secoua la tête, blasé.

Son mec était vraiment trop bizarre.

* * *

Et de deux ... Pour le discours de Draco à la fin, no comment, j'ai le même devant ma toute petite cousine ! J'assume, alors lui aussi !


	2. Après l'Enfer

**Os écrit pour la 25è nuit du Fof.**

**Thème 4 : Paradis**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

* * *

Tout d'abord, je tien à préciser que cet OS est la prequelle de mon chéri-bébé-doudou **Orienter les voiles**. Ne vous inquiétez pas, lire l'un pour comprendre l'autre n'est absolument pas nécessaire. Même si moi ça me ferait super plaisir ^^ Bref, c'est juste pour dire à ceux qui sont ici par hasard (et qui resteront peut être sur leur faim en bas de page) que la suite de ce OS existe ! Oui oui oui !

**Spécial Dédikass" **à ma Lau, quelque part en plein milieu du chapitre, je te fais un énorme clin d'oeil que si tu le vois pas je te renie ^^ Et je te confisque ton éclair, par la même. Mais bon, je pense que tu comprendras quand même. BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

* * *

**Après l'Enfer**

* * *

Théodore a onze ans. Dans la douce quiétude de son manoir anglais, il est en train de préparer un balluchon. Il part en voyage. Peut être pour ne jamais revenir. Parce que hier, il a vu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir.

OoO

La soeur de Théo s'appelle Maria. Elle a exactement cinq ans, trois mois et vingt-six jours de plus que lui. Ils ont comptés, jusqu'aux minutes, mais le résultat n'est jamais le même. Manque de précision. Les années bissextiles posent des difficultés.

Maria et Théo sont très proche. A la mort de leur mère, quand Père s'est réfugié dans sa dépression alcoolique et son orgueil de Lord renfermé, ils ont joué l'un pour l'autre le rôle de toute une famille. Mais il y a six mois, Maria a disparu. Sans laisser une seule trace, un seul mot, une seule adresse. Pas même de message codé, écrit sur les vitres à l'aide de buée. Théodore le sait, il a vérifié chacune les deux-cent-vingt-quatre fenêtres du manoir. Sans compter les plaques en verres des buffets, les miroirs et les tables basses.

Théo a deux amis. Draco et Blaise. Tous deux sont des cousins éloignés, issus aussi de la noblesse anglaise, voisins du Manoir de seulement quelques miles. On pourrait presque dire qu'ils sont voisins. Depuis que Maria a disparu, ils passent leurs après-midis ensemble.

Enfin, quand Théo ne fait pas semblant d'être malade.

OoO

La famille de Théo avait un palefrenier, avant. Il s'appelait Olivier Dubois et venait de France. Il avait un accent qui faisait beaucoup rire Théo, et s'il n'avait jamais eu à lui apprendre à monter, il avait tout de même tenu à lui enseigner les rudiments des soins.

Théodore a longtemps cru que Olivier et Maria étaient plus que des amis d'enfance. Il avaient exactement le même âge et avaient quasiment grandi ensemble. Mais certains regards ne trompaient pas.

Il y a six mois, Olivier Dubois avait été retrouvé pendu dans leurs écuries. Les hennissements effrayés des chevaux avaient réveillé toute la maisonnée.

Théodore ne pouvait pas se rappeler si l'évènement avais eu lieu avant, ou après la disparition de Maria. Cette période était pour lui totalement floue, comme plongée dans un brouillard épais.

OoO

Théodore escalade la fenêtre, son baluchon sous le bras. Ombre silencieuse, il se dirige vers les écuries, dans les quelles il pénètre sans éveiller la méfiance des chevaux. Il avance jusqu'aux stalles du milieu.

Il a un sourire narquois, presque machiavélique, quand il voit le cheval de son père. C'est tentant. Très tentant... Mais s'enfuir au dos d'un des chevaux les plus connus de la région n'est pas très judicieux. Alors il choisit Othello, l'ancienne jument de sa soeur. Celle ci avait à tout pris voulu lui donner le nom d'une œuvre de Shakespeare, et a choisi Othello dès qu'il a réussi à la persuader d'abandonner Hamlett. N'importe quoi.

OoO

Hier, Théo s'est aventuré pour la première fois en onze ans d'existence dans les caves du Manoir. Ce que Maria, et Père aussi, mais il lui accordait moins d'importance, lui avaient toujours interdit. La première parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne se perde. Le deuxième pour une obscure raison qu'il s'était refusé à donner. Tant pis, il ne l'aurait pas écouté de toute façon.

La veille, donc, Théodore avait décidé que Maria n'ayant pas donné signe de vie depuis une demi-année (et son coeur ne se pinçait absolument pas à cette idée, non, non), ses interdictions n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Le sous sol de sa maison est un endroit absolument effrayant. Les caves le sont encore plus. L'escalier étroit mal camouflé par un amas de palettes rouillées, lui, est tout bonnement insupportable d'angoisse. Mais Théo s'y engage, pour une obscure raison.

Des voix s'élèvent du fond de ce qui ressemble à un long couloir d'oubliettes.

Plus Théo s'approche, plus il elles lui semblent familières. Il se plaque contre un mur.

OoO

Hier, Père a tué Maria, et ce n'était pas par accident. Il la séquestrait dans le sous-sol du Manoir depuis six mois. Hier, Maria a failli accoucher de l'enfant d'Olivier Dubois. Père lui a crevé le ventre pour l'_abomination_ ne voie jamais le jour. Comme si le jour pouvait percer dans une cave.

OoO

Des bruits de grand galop s'élèvent dans la nuit.

Théo part vers le Sud. N'importe où. Le plus loin possible.

OoO

_Indes, un an plus tard. _

Théo avance le long d'un sentier terreux. Son balluchon usé se balance derrière son dos. Il ne sait pas trop comment il est arrivé ici. Il ne se souvient pas vraiment de l'année qu'il vient de passer à fuir l'Angleterre par tous les moyens à sa disposition. Il sait juste qu'une semaine après son départ, sa famille à failli le retrouver aux alentours de Londres. Depuis, il a décidé de quitter le pays.

Un tournant dans le sentier. Il avance au milieu d'une forêt tropicale qui lui paraît irréelle. Et tout d'un coup, une apparition.

A à peine cinquante mètres de lui se dressent les portes d'un immense palais.

OoO

Théo attend dans un salon adjacent au bureau du Sultan Dumbledore qu'un domestique vienne le chercher.

Molly Weasley apparaît, une petite fille d'environ six ans collant à chacun de ses pas.

« Suivez moi, jeune homme. »

Théo ne parle pas un mot d'indien. Mais les intentions semblent assez claires.

On le conduit jusqu'aux appartements les domestiques, où il partagera sa chambre avec deux énergumènes étranges du nom de Fred et George.

Puis on lui fait visiter le palais, les parties principales. Cuisines, laveries, terasses où les draps étaient étendus... les appartements princiers, ceux des invités. Les salles de reception.

Enfin, quand tout est fini, on le conduit dans une sorte de jardin interieur qui reproduit presque a la perfection un jardin anglais.

Deux enfants d'environ huit ans, un petit brun et une gamine aux cheveux châtains, se courent après en jouant, entourés d'une pléiade de domestiques qui sourient.

Et du haut de ses douze ans, au son des rires de ces enfants, Théo se dit qu'après l'Enfer, c'est peut être ça le Paradis.

* * *

Walah. C'est fini.

*Clap Clap Clap Clap*

OOOOh arrêtez je rougis moi ^^

Non blague à part je sais que c'est court mais... C'était pas fait pour être long ! ^^


End file.
